<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunt Me by GreyPetticoats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670863">Haunt Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPetticoats/pseuds/GreyPetticoats'>GreyPetticoats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, F/M, Haunting, Rough Sex, Smut, posession, respecting safe words, some glitched text</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPetticoats/pseuds/GreyPetticoats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Beetlejuice with a s/o who gets turned on when scared. PWP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunt Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I write smut now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a typical Saturday night in your small house as you lay in the living room watching a movie. You were curled up on the couch in nothing but your robe and some brand new underwear, a small treat for yourself after such a long week moving houses. The tv was playing a new horror movie that you had also treated yourself to, and you held your breath as the tension in the scene grew. The protagonist was wandering through their new, clearly haunted house. Perhaps it hadn’t been the best movie decision considering you yourself had also just moved, but you were a sucker for scary movies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the rain poured, and lightning flashed so often that it almost looked like someone had left a strobe light on outside your windows. Still, you felt safe in your new house and pulled your robe closer for extra warmth. Watching the movie your body tensed up at every slight movement, every weird noise, every perceived shadow on tv. It was as if your body was just waiting for the jump scare that was inevitable. Your heart raced and heat pooled in the pit of your stomach as your nerves were set on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crack of thunder shook the house, causing you to jump and cling to one of the cushions. A gasp more akin to a whimper escaped your throat at the sudden crash. You released a slow shaky breath as the house settled again. You tried hard to let your body relax, to calm yourself down but it was difficult. Every inch of your body was screaming for you to turn off the movie and play something safer. Well, almost every part of your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit your lip and breathed deeply through your nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nothing to be afraid of</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought to yourself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m safe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another loud crack shook the house again, but this was not thunder. This time, a bolt of lightning had struck right over the house, louder than before. A bright flash of light illuminated the outside and then you were plunged into darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat frozen in place for a moment as you took in what had just happened. You counted to ten slowly before releasing the breath that you hadn’t realized you had been holding. The air around you was still and quiet, much more quiet than it should have been. The faint humming of electronics, or the air conditioner had ceased completely. The lightning stroke must have knocked the power out. A shiver ran through your body, without the power on the room suddenly felt much colder, and goosebumps started to rise along your skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, you needed to get up and get a flashlight and head to the basement and see if you could trip the breaker. This hadn’t been on the plan for the evening, but you could at least try and roll with it. You sat up slowly, moving your bare feet against the cold ground. It was almost alarming how much colder it had become in the thirty seconds since the power was knocked out. And of course you had left your phone upstairs where it would be of no use to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You maneuvered around the furniture slowly, hands out in front of you to stop you from bumping into anything. Your goal was simple, there was a flashlight in the kitchen you could use to get down into the basement to reset the breaker. Get flashlight, reset breaker. Easy. You stepped out of the living room, the only light coming from the occasional flash from outside. A feeling of dread started to form in the pit of your stomach as you stood in the dark empty hall. Being alone in such a big house was much more unnerving than you had thought possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, you put one foot in front of the other and walked slowly down the hall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing is going to hurt me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You told yourself, though that did little to calm your nerves. You entered the kitchen, trying to be extra careful as you made your way to the junk drawer. Your fingers were starting to feel cold, and you shivered involuntarily. Why did it feel so damn cold in here? Was your insulation that bad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled the drawer open and a crash from next to you made you jump. Fumbling for the flashlight, you managed to turn it on and immediately drop it. The flashlight rolled and as you followed the light, for a split second you swear it illuminated a  pair of dark legs. You froze and tried to focus your eyes on the dark area that you had just seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- who’s there?” you asked, your voice coming out much more quiet than you had hoped. You received no answer other than the creaking of a floorboard and then silence. The hair on the back of your neck stood straight up and you felt like you were now being watched. The figure was gone and you were shaking. It took a moment but you managed to convince your feet to move towards the dropped flashlight. With shaking hands you lifted it up and looked around the room. Whatever you had seen, if you had actually seen anything, was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” you told yourself quietly. “Th-there’s no such thing as ghosts or demons... I’m okay... j-just nerves from moving and the movie.” You didn’t believe a word you were saying. You had always been an avid believer of the paranormal. The flashlight was caught in a death grip in your shaking hands. Your knuckles were starting to turn white. You gulped and forced yourself to trek towards the basement door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You carefully opened the door wide and started your descent down the creaking staircase. One step, two steps, three steps.... You counted the steps in an attempt to distract your mind and calm the racing of your heart. The stairs creaked in protest with each step until about 6 steps down. The creaking seemed to grow louder. It was almost as if someone was walking behind you, in sync with your steps. You responded by quickly running down as fast as you dared and running towards the breaker box. You pressed your back against it, and looked around the basement quickly. Out of the corner of your eye, you swore you saw a shadow dart behind a pile of boxes but when the light of your flashlight reached it, there was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whimper escaped your throat again. The feeling of being watched was heavy, and you couldn’t tell where it was coming from.  Your breathing was coming out in shallow pants, and every cell in your body was on high alert. You didn’t want to move, you didn’t want to turn you back on the dark cellar but you needed the power to come back on if you were going to feel safe for the night. With a deep breath you turned and opened the breaker, finding the correct switch and flipping it with trembling fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. No sound of the AC unit springing to life, no hint of light pouring in from the top of the stairs. Fuck, that lightning strike must have taken out the entire neighborhood. This was going to be a problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound of a box falling caused you to jump and flash your light in the direction, but nothing was there. You took a few hesitant steps towards the stairs when something happened that stopped you dead in your tracks. Your neck, which had just moments ago been as cold as the rest of your exposed skin felt warm, as if someone was breathing heavily against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your whole body stopped moving and you held your breath. You could deny it no longer, someone (or someTHING) was there in the house with you. Now that you seemed to truly acknowledge it, it’s presence grew stronger. Your whole mind seemed to flood with a sense of dread. Starting from the pit of your stomach, the feeling worked its way outward, you body falling into Fight or Flight mode. Though instead, it chose the lesser known third option- Freeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt frozen in place as the presence seemed to grow stronger on your fear. Goosebumps dotted your exposed skin as you felt something on your inner thigh. It was as if something wanted to touch you, but couldn’t... yet. The feeling creeped up your leg, and against your body's better judgement you felt a slight throbbing sensation in your panties. Ever since you were old enough for the response, your body had always confused the feelings of fear and arousal. As much as you hated it, and as scared as you were, your body would ache to be touched when watching a scary movie, or walking through a haunted house attraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or when an actual ghost was feeling you up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled whimper escaped your throat as the feeling continued up your body. Terror and frustration washed over your body. The strange feeling of being almost touched, trailing over your panties and ghosting over your clit before continuing upwards over your stomach and your breasts. As the feeling climbed upwards, your heart nearly stopped as you realized that with every slow, agonizing moment the feeling felt more real. Your nipples were already hard and sensitive from the cold, making the strange sensation borderline pleasurable as it continued upwards. By the time it reached your neck, you could swear that a hand was enclosed around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your whole body was trembling with fear now. You were frozen in place, with the feeling of something holding onto your neck and your brain seemed so foggy. You couldn’t move, you couldn’t let out a noise. You were trapped and you couldn’t move. Fuck, you couldn’t move at all. You needed to move....!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the basement slammed shut with a bang, snapping you out of it. You let out a scream, a loud desperate scream and found yourself bolting up the stairs. Your legs were moving on your own and you stumbled halfway up, scraping your shin on the old wood staircase. The feeling of pain helped bring you back down to earth as you desperately scrambled for the door. From down below you heard the creeking of steps climbing upwards, whatever this thing was it was following you. You reached for the doorknob and desperately tried to open it, but no matter how hard you tried to to push, it wouldn’t budge. It was as if something heavy was holding the door closed, keeping you from opening it. Still the creaking grew louder and closer and you screamed again as you desperately shook the handle and pushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right at the last second, your door swung open with more force than you could have pushed and you fell onto the floor, scrambling to get up. Your robe came undone, exposing you as you ran towards the second set of stairs that would lead you to the upper level of the house. Legs trembling and running on adrenaline you were clumsy, your robe catching under you foot and causing you to fall again. Your arm hit the stairs hard, and you knew that it would leave a bruise but you didn’t have time to worry about that. You ditched your robe on the stairs and ran towards you room, slamming it shut and pressing your back against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat there shaking like a leaf for a few minutes, trying to catch your breath desperately wondering what you should do next. The door would be no obstacle to whatever was in your house and following you. Still, you tried to calm yourself down. You were mostly naked and afraid. Your arm was sore from the fall and there was a slight stinging sensation in your leg from where you were bleeding. Despite that, the warmth between your legs was almost aching and when you squirmed you felt that your panties had soaked through. You’d normally feel disgusted with yourself, but you didn’t have time to worry about that now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another bolt of lightning cracked outside, and for a split second you could see the outline of a tall imposing figure standing by your window. Another loud shriek escaped your throat as you suddenly felt your arms and legs being grabbed, holding you in place. You trembled and screamed again, feeling the dominating presence loom over you. A deep growl echoed through your ear and into your brain, and you tried hard to fight against the invisible hands holding you in place. Your leg jerked and you whimpered as you felt something scratching into your leg. You dared to glance down, as the presence seemed to write a message on your thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M I N E. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your stomach dropped as you were suddenly lifted up into the air and thrust against the door. You were hovering in the air a few feet off the ground, now face to face with a pair of glowing green eyes. Fear shot through you like electricity and your veins turned to ice as you looking into the eyes of this evil entity. You held your breath as the figure looked intently at you, before he bared his teeth and bit you hard on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out another small scream and fought against your invisible bindings, but the demon took no heed. His razor sharp nails scratched down your body, and your let out a yelp. Your hips bucked slightly as the demons form disappeared again, but still you felt him everywhere. Bites and scratches and gropes were felt all over your body. So many hands grabbed and pinched and scratched at you and you could only helplessly take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharp teeth dangerously scrapped against your nipples as nails dug into your hips. You whimpered in pain, but again your body betrayed you. Even in this position of being attacked by a demonic entity, your lower region was swollen and throbbing and begging to be touched. A curse escaped your lips as you felt a hard bite on your neck. It was becoming too much, but still part of you didn’t want it to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S- sand...” your voice was shaking as you tried to get the word out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scratching and biting stopped, but you were still held against the door as you caught your breath. You let out a small whine, still scared and trembling and still so... so turned on. The invisible hands were much gentler now, stroking the sore spots slowly. Each bite and scratch mark was being carefully traced and teased, making your body that much more needy. Soft delicate touches against the sore skin made your body heat up and desperate for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave a small nod, and in a flash your panties were ripped off and tossed to the side. A scream escaped your throat as you felt pressure against your aching clit. You bucked your hips as you felt a warmth envelope that desperate button, unable to contain your yelps and screams. The terror in your voice was quickly shifting to pleasure as the demon sucked at your clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.... oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck I’m.. I’m s-so...!” your orgasm was so close, but the demon wouldn’t be that nice. The warmth was ripped away from you and you felt yourself being flung to your bed. You landed on your back and when you tried to sit up, it was as if something was sitting on your chest, preventing you from moving. You couldn’t sit up or move your arms, and your body panicked at the claustrophobic feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, the demon appeared before you, looking at you like you were his prey. Your body was trembling as you looked at him from top to bottom with his green hair, glowing eyes and naked body. His cock was  hard and the pupils in his eyes were blown wide with lust. You couldn’t even begin to move as he crawled on the bed, hovering above you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M̷̬̻̌͊̾̆͝y̴̖̟̤̣͛͐ ̷̙̈́̉͗ͅb̸͕̹́r̵̭̋̉ę̶̣̝̳͑̌̒͐͜á̷̪̼͌̉͘ṯ̸̃͑͐̽ḧ̸̨̦̤̼͌͑e̸̦̞̬̮̋͆̓͝ŗ̵̛̙̻̆̾͗̍.” he growled in a voice that chilled you to the bone. The voice seemed to echo around the room, and yet you felt like you would be the only person who could hear him. He leaned down and buried his head between your legs again, licking at your clit in earnest. The most you could move was to throw your head back in pleasure and terror as your orgasm began to build again. His mouth was so hot it felt like you were melting, every stroke of his tongue was like fire and ice at the same time, driving you wild. You were edged closer and closer, desperate for the release of the orgasm. It was as if the demon knew how to just keep you on edge until tears formed in the corners of your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please..!” you whimpered, your voice hoarse from the screaming. The demon growled against your soaking pussy, sending vibrations deep inside you and tipping you over the edge. Your whole body spasmed and shook through the orgasm as another wordless scream escaped you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the demon wasn’t done with you yet. Thick fingers plunged into your hole, curling upwards into your g-spot. Stars clouded your vision as the demon fingered you roughly, not stopping or letting up for a second as another orgasm started to build. The demon watched with an amused grin as you felt something different start to take place. You watched him in horror as liquid started to pour out of you and you squirted all over his fingers as another orgasm snuck up on you and ripped through your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep cackle echoed through the room as the demon seemed to laugh in delight. He removed his fingers from your throbbing hole and lined himself up with your soaked and still dripping entrance. He gave you an evil smile that sent a jolt down your spine and slid his cock inside you. Another growl escaped him as he began to thrust inside you, stretching you out and the demons voice was against your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M̷̬̻̌͊̾̆͝y̴̖̟̤̣͛͐ ̷̙̈́̉͗ͅb̸͕̹́r̵̭̋̉ę̶̣̝̳͑̌̒͐͜á̷̪̼͌̉͘ṯ̸̃͑͐̽ḧ̸̨̦̤̼͌͑e̸̦̞̬̮̋͆̓͝ŗ̵̛̙̻̆̾͗̍” he growled again. “Y̸̱̾ǫ̵͉̊͐u̵̱̇͜ ̷̳̓b̴̼̩̓̆e̵͎͐l̴̼̪̄̊o̷̙̒ṉ̷̈́̎g̶͚͍̑… t̸o̵ ̴m̶e̶… fuck… you screamed so pretty for me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demons voice cracked as the scene slowly began to fall apart around the two of you. Your boyfriend thrusted again, his own hips trembling. “Don’t know how hot it was when you screamed in the basement... almost came in my pants...” he bit at your neck and moaned. You felt your character start to break as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me s-so good.” you whined and you could tell the compliment did something to him and his breath hitched. “Scared.. Oh fuck, Beej.... FUCK... scared the shit out of me... was so turned on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips crashed against yours and his tongue darted into your mouth as he continued to pound into you over and over. You knew that he wouldn’t last long, but after what he had just put you through, you were okay with that. Beside, after cumming hard twice in a row it’s not like you were going to feel unsatisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babes... babes shit I’m gonna cum.” he growled against your neck, his hips trembling. Rough fingers reached down to stroke your clit again, and you whined knowing that he wanted you to cum one last time for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M... make me cum.” you whispered. “Possess me... please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt yourself lose control of your body, your mind still in tact and very aware of what was going on. You could still feel every touch and kiss and thrust as Beetlejuice desperately humped at you, chasing his orgasm. It didn’t take long- and as soon as he spilled himself into you that’s when your body shuddered through another desperate orgasm, his name on your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beetlejuice collapsed next to you and immediately pulled you close, covering your face with kisses. You clung tightly to him, trembling against his body as you hid your face against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.... you’re okay.” he whispered soothingly, rubbing your back in small circles. “You’re safe and nothing can hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few tears spilled out of your eyes. You were okay, you didn’t regret anything, but sometimes these scenes were just a little intense and your body needed an outlet. Your body was free to move as you pleased, but all you wanted was to be held by the demon you loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used a safe word.” You mumbled, a little disappointment in your voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey, that’s okay.” he mumbled against your hair, keeping a firm and comforting hold on you. “You did great. I’m so proud of you. You did so good for me.” he kissed the top of your head. “I’ll never be upset for you using the safe-words.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you had worked out a few words when doing a scene together. Brigadoon meant Full Stop, Sandworm meant Don’t Stop but Slow Down, and Time Out meant that you needed a break or to discuss part of the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beetlejuice held you close and traced the marks he’d left on your skin until you pulled away first, mentally ready for the rest of the after care. You leaned in and gave him a small kiss, which he happily returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a shower.” you told him. “And new bed sheets... and a few bandaids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to join you in the shower, or do you want me to stay behind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay.” you said. “Will you change the sheets?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you.” he kissed your forehead and you went to the bathroom to pee and shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stayed in the hot shower for a long time, letting the water soothe your aching body. You carefully washed off the sweat, blood, and other fluids before stepping out. Beej must have snuck in when you were in there because there was a fresh pair of pajamas crumpled up on the toilet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you were back in your bedroom, you found Beej fighting with the sheets as he attempted to make your bed. You smiled a bit and walked over, helping him tuck the corners in and rearrange the pillows. It was still dark, that part of the scene had been completely improvised. Neither of you had expected the power to go out on the night of a scene but it had just added to the realness of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beej had lit a few candles, and there was a small platter of cheese and crackers and fresh fruit next to your bed. When you crawled into bed with him, he handed you a water bottle and wrapped his arms around you. Normally, the two of you would watch tv or a movie to wind down, but with the power still off, all you two could do was cuddle and make small talk as he patched you up and fed you. For a demon, Beej was surprisingly good at after care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You melted into his arm again, the coolness of his skin a comfort to you after the hot shower. In the morning you two would review the scene, talk about what you did and what you liked and what could be tweaked. But for not you were content to fall asleep in his arms, knowing that you really were safe and that he would always be there to keep it that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Juice....” you mumbled as you drifted off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>